The Flask
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Rory returns to her third year at Yale, loving her best friends, Finn, Logan, and Colin. But what will happen when someone from her past shows up and stirs up trouble...or causing the truth to come out? PDLD
1. Chapter 1

Title: People Change

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: PDLD

A/N: Yes, I new story. Haha. To those of you who have read my other stories, you know, but to those who are new to my writing...

I have Mono so I can't update as much as I would like to. And to top it all off, a guy that I've known for about fourteen years, was stabbed last night. The blade missed his heart by Half an inch. It's a very hard time for me right now. Luckily, writing helps.

Okay, as usual.

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING!**

Rory does(did) not.

1. Date Logan

2. Quit Yale.

3. Steal the boat.

Okay, and she is apart of the LDB. This takes place this time in the Show! Like, to the exact episode. Yale has just started. This is a very OOC story, I just love Rory when she isn't innocent anymore.

Anyways, enjoy!

78787878787878

Rory looked down at her watch again.

12:45 am.

Her and Logan had just finished their mission for the LDB. Their mission...Rory was supposed to flash a Yale University guard.

After she had flashed him, her and Logan had took off running. Logan hide Rory behind a building and told her to wait while he got rid of the guard. He had been gone for about five minutes now.

Now especially was not a good time fore Rory to be alone. Finn, Colin, Logan, Stephanie, and Rory had some drinks earlier, and she was tipsy.

Okay, so she was drunk. But everyone else was!

Rory was leaning up against the building when she saw the outline of someone walking toward her. She saw blonde hair and knew it was Logan.

"Logan, did you get rid of the guard? I don't want my grandparents to know that I was suspended from Yale because I flashed a guard!" She laughed. The figure stopped short when she had finished talking.

"Logan! Come on, everyone's waiting for us. We're about to do the stunt. Remember, In Omnia!" She said walking toward him to drag him off to the ceremony where everyone was surely waiting for them.

"Who's Logan?"

Rory stopped short when she saw the person in front of her.

"Hey Mary."

Rory was shocked, she couldn't say anything.

"I must say I'm surprised that you would do something like that. I took you as the type of girl to flash someone. And speaking Latin now?" He continued when she was silent.

"Tristan, what are you doing here."

"I go to Yale now." He said smirking at her shocked face. He was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Ace! Come on, the guard caught me but I managed to pay him off...DuGrey, what are you doing here?" Logan asked coming up to the twosome.

"You know him!" Rory asked incredulously.

"Yea, me and Huntzberger go back real far." He said smirking at his old friend.

"Ace, you know Tristan?" Logan asked.

"She had a thing for me in High School." Tristan said cockily.

Rory laughed.

"Yea, if liking you now means 'He drove me crazy as hell!'" Rory countered.

"You know you loved me."

"Your right I did love you DuGrey." She admitted.

"What!" Tristan and Logan asked Rory.

"I loved you when you left for Military School."

"Shit, Ace, we've gotta go, they're waiting for us."

"No, I want to talk to Tristan more, see if Military kicked his ass." Rory whined.

"Ace. Finn has some Irish Coffee waiting for you..." Logan hinted.

"FINNY!" Rory yelled before hurrying off in the direction of the LDB event.

"Bye DuGrey, see you soon." Logan said jogging after Rory.

"Bye." Tristan said confused to who was waiting.

787878787878

The gang was now in the Guy's dorm. The LDB event being over. They had done their stunt, Logan, Colin and Finn had jumped off the Clock tower successfully and had partied afterward.

Stephanie and Colin were had left the event early to go back to his dorm, or bed to be more specific.

Logan was asleep on the couch...

While Finn was passed out on the floor, with Rory laying completely on top of him.

Rory had taken Finn's flask away from him and he continued to tackle her onto the ground. She laid on him on the floor, and they just kinda fell asleep.

They were hopelessly in love, everyone could see that. Just not Finn and Rory.

Around noon the next day, Logan, Colin and Stephanie were cooking breakfast for everyone when a knock came at the door.

Steph got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry. I might have the wrong dorm. Does Logan Huntzberger live here?" Tristan asked.

"DuGrey!" Logan called from the Kitchen.

Tristan walked into the Kitchen, Stephanie following him.

"Hey, just making breakfast, want some?" Logan asked.

"Its Noon."

"Your point?" Colin asked him.

"Hey Colin." Tristan said nodding to his old friend.

"So, I see Colin...where's Finn?" Tristan asked.

Stephanie choked on her coffee laughing at the memory of seeing Rory on top of Finn this morning.

"He's...in the common room."

78787878787878

A/N: Yuck. I always hate my first chapter. It always sucks. Anyways, it was a little preview about what's to come. Do like the idea of a PDLD? I've never written one yet, but I love to write Finn, he's so funny! Anyways, tell me what you think.


	2. The Flask

Title: The Flask

Author: Gimoregirl7878

Pairing: PDLD

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!

78787878787878

Tristan walked into the common room, looking for Finn. He was shocked to what he saw when he found him.

He stared at Rory passed out on top of Finn, spread out on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Tristan said aloud before walking back into the kitchen, still looking confused.

"Is that...Rory Gilmore?" He asked, not believing that the girl he saw passed out was 'Mary' Gilmore.

"Yup." Logan said laughing.

"How...when, why, how do you know her?" Tristan finally got out.

"We met a year ago, she works at the Yale News, she became a member and boom, we became friends, well, some of us became friends with her.

"Some of you?" Tristan asked.

787878787878

Meanwhile in the next room, Finn and Rory were just waking up from the noises coming from the kitchen.

"Mornin' Love." Finn said looking at the person resting her head on his chest.

"Mmhmh." Rory answered, not wanting to get up.

"Love, you're gonna have to get up, or I'll make you get off."

"How would you do that, what if I decide to stay like this." Rory bantered back.

"Like this." Finn said throwing her over his shoulder and walking into the kitchen with her screaming and yelling her him to put her down.

When they entered the kitchen, Finn stopped short when he saw that everyone was staring at them.

"Finn, put me down!" Rory announced from the behind him, still hanging over his shoulder.

Finn put her down, not before patting her ass.

"Finn!" Rory scowled him, not acknowledging anyone and grabbing a cup of coffee. She took a sip and turned around, screaming when she saw everyone staring at her.

"How do you feel, Ace?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Bite me." Rory said, glaring at him. She was about to say something else when she saw another blonde guy in the room.

No..way...

"DuGrey?" She asked in unbelief.

"Mary."

"What are you doing here."

"What, don't remember last night?"

"Please, I could barely remember my name last night." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Why what happened?" Rory asked him.

"Well, you saw me and immediately jumped me, telling me to make you scream my name out again and again, which we did. Don't you remember?" He asked cockily.

"Argh. I'm to hungover and its to much of an ungodly hour to deal with you, Bible Boy. Finny, I hurt." Rory said going over and hugging Finn.

"Oh god, now she's even starting to talk like him." Colin groaned.

"Shut up Colin!" Finn and Rory said at the same time.

"See?" Colin said to everyone in the room.

"Okay, I'm going home and taking a much needed shower. I'll see you all later. Hopefully not you DuGrey." Rory said kissing Logan's cheek on the way out. Before she left the room, she turned around.

"Oh by the way Finn." She said dangling his flask teasingly and leaving.

Finn jumped up to chase her, but immediately regretted that decision when the pounding in his head came back.

"Crazy Brunette, gonna be the death of me. Taking my flask." Finn grumbled leaving the room and walking into the bathroom.

78787878787878

Two hours later, Rory was refreshed and feeling a lot better, thank god to Advil.

She was walking over to the Guys' dorm to hang out, having nothing else to do on a Saturday afternoon.

"Hello Boys. And Finn." Rory greeted sitting down next to Logan and seeing what they had on TV.

"A Nightmare Before Christmas?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Finn insisted on watching it." Colin said groaning from his spot on the floor.

"I love this movie!" Rory yelled.

"It's the best movie ever." Finn said smiling.

Rory smiled at him then she saw Tristan.

"Bible Boy, still here?" Rory asked.

"Okay, now you two went to High School together?" Logan asked.

"Yea, til Tristan did me a favor and got booted to Military School." Rory said smirking at Tristan.

"You know you loved me, Mary."

"Yes, I love people who could never get my name right." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"That's right."

"Which reminds me, what did I miss after High School, Mary? Hanging out with these dirtbags, partying, dare I say, drinking." Tristan said sarcastically.

"They corrupted me. No person can resist the charm of these three put together." Rory said smirking.

"No, it was all me! I made her swoon at my feet." Finn said dramatically, sitting down next to Rory and hugging. Rory hugged him back, until she felt something being swiped out of her pocket.

"Finn, Give it back!" Rory yelled, jumping up and chasing Finn, who had gotten away once he had grabbed it.

"No! It's mine, I can't live with out it!" Finn said hugging the Flask to his chest.

"Finn! You lost that fair and square to me in a bet, its mine!" Rory argued chasing him all over the dorm.

Tristan looked on in interest, but confused.

"They do this every party and the next morning. About two months ago, Finn bet his flask and Rory won the bet, now they are constantly stealing it from each other." Logan explained to Tristan.

"What was the bet?" Tristan asked.

"No one except the two of them know. And I've been tryin to get it out of them ever since. They won't tell anyone."

"Are they, dating?" Tristan asked.

Logan chuckled.

"You can see the obvious attraction between them, already? Everyone can...except them. It's almost hopeless. They are so oblivious." Logan said rolling his eyes.

Tristan smirked.

"Yea, Rory can be pretty oblivious."

78787878787878

A/N: Whaddya think? Do you like it? Well, I have to warn you, this story wont be a huge Love Triangle between Finn, Rory and Tristan. I have other ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!

jmarit17 - That was one of my favorite lines too, thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me for you to review, I love your stories and it means a lot to me that you like one of my stories, thanks!

Sara - yes, we all love Finn! Haha.

Drealynnz - Yup, I have lots of Finn jealously prepared! Hehe.

Alicia Jo - Thank you, my friend is fine, thank god. He is doing very well, thank you.

LilyLOVESwb - I have lots of parts where Tristan will be shocked ahead, hehe.

Gilmoreaddict - Thanks, he fine now. I'm feeling much better now. Thank you, your such a loyal reviewer, it means a lot to me!

ReeseAnn - Thanks, Hope you feel better soon!

TV Chick - Punch Drunk Love Duo

Arillia-K - Tristan will defiantly have a part in the getting together of Finn and Rory. My friend is fine now, thank you.

LittleMissLikesToFight - Thanks, he's fine. I really love Finn too! There will be a strong Logan/Rory friendship though.

Sea4Shoes - I'm feeling a lot better, just all the sleep I need is so overwhelming. I'm always so damn tired, it sucks. But, oh well, thank you for reviewing, It means a lot to me that you would take a chance on my story!

Kylie1403 - MY FIRST REVIEWER! THANK YOU!

Hehe, wow, that took long. Thank you all to those who reviewed!


	3. A Jealous Finn and a Happy Tristan

Title: A Jealous Finn and a Happy Tristan

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: YAY! Thank you all for all the feedback! I've been a horrible person with updating lately, but I've discovered a wonderful idea for this story! It's new! Hehe. Just trust me, I know where I'm going with this...

78787878787878

Rory out of her last class of the day, thank god. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was get some much needed coffee and fall asleep for a hundred years.

"Mary! Wait up!" Tristan said catching up with her and walking beside her.

"Ugh, Tristan I'm not in a good mood right now, I can't deal with your right now. I might accidentally end up killing you."

"Well that would be a waste of a perfect body and stunning face."

"Yup..a tragedy." Rory agreed sarcastically.

"See you agree! Your succumbing to my boyish good looks and my outstanding charm." Tristan said triumphantly.

"And your modesty."

"Yup."

Rory rolled her eyes and walked faster.

"Ror, I'm just kidding. Seriously, I'm not the same guy from High School, I'm just messing with you." Tristan said standing in front of her to make her look at him and stop walking.

"You called me Rory."

"I know."

"You never call me Rory."

"I know."

"That's a first."

"I'm aware."

"Huh." Rory said smiling and walking again, with Tristan walking next to her.

"So, how's life been?" Tristan asked.

"Good, I wish I could say the 'usual', but as you may know, with the Limo boys in your life, things are never usual. Or sane for that matter." Rory added.

"Yea...Limo Boys?"

"My Mom made it up. I came home drunk one night and the guys dropped me off at my house in the Limo."

"Ah, your Mom sounds...interesting."

"She's crazy!" Rory said laughing.

"Well, I figured you had to get it from somewhere." Tristan joked.

"You should here the names we came up with about you."

"Like what? Greek God? Blonde Adonis?"

"Nope more like, Bible Boy, Spawn of Satan, and ET."

"Okay, I get the Spawn of Satan, which is really on target if you ever meet my dad, but now I'm a Bible Boy and an alien?" Rory laughed.

"Bible Boy for the wonderful 'Mary' name and ET stands for Evil Tristan."

"Ouch, that hurts, Mare."

"Back to Mary?"

"Does it really bother you that much?"

"No..."

"Well then, it stays!"

Rory laughed, and stopped, considering they were now at her Dorm.

"This is me, nice talking to you Bible Boy." Rory said going into her Dorm.

"Night Mary."

78787878787878

Tristan walked into the Guys' Dorm with a happy smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about? Get laid?" Logan asked from his spot on the floor where he was playing NFL Live on the XBOX with Colin and Finn.

"Nope, I had a wonderful talk with my Mary." Tristan said collapsing on the couch and sighing, missing Finn's eyes flash with jealously.

"Really? And how did that go?" Colin asked smirking, he had noticed Finn.

"Wonderfully."

"You are aware that is the second time you've said 'wonderful' in the last thirty seconds." Finn asked bitingly.

"Yup. Well, its such a wonderful word." Tristan said smirking at Finn.

Finn got up and walked out of the dorm.

"Okay DuGrey. I did enjoy that, however, I don't want to see my friend in pain. What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, I'm just doing something that Finn should have done." Tristan said getting up and heading to his own dorm.

"This is not going to end well." Colin said to Logan when their friends left.

"I'll go get Finn." Logan said getting up and going to the place he knew Finn had gone.

787878787878

"Mate! Come, have a drink with me!" Finn yelled to his friend who had just sat down next to him.

"No thanks Finn, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm just fine."

"Listen, about Tristan and Ror-

"Oh look, a red head, excuse me." Finn said quickly and walked over to the Red Head.

Logan sighed at his best friend's denial.

Logan left knowing that for tonight, Finn had dodged Logan's question.

78787878787878

The next day Rory and Tristan were laughing at a story Tristan had just finished telling her when they had been getting coffee.

They came to Rory's door and stopped.

"So Mary, I think I've successfully proved that I am no longer a Arrogant prick, am I right?"

"I imagine so, I mean you bought me coffee, in the Gilmore rule book that puts you on our good side."

"Well, from personally experience, its not a fun thing to be on a Gilmore's bad side."

"Well, Good by-

"Would you like to go out with me?" Tristan asked, interrupting her.

A/N: haha! Sorry, I'm evil. THIS IS A PDLD. I love my ideas though. Hehe... Review please!

Soph - They met the same way as they did on the show. And no, there was never any Logan Rory just good friends.

Kimbie652 - Aw, your making me blush with all your compliments! Hahaha. Thank you so much, I'm glad you took a chance with this, I'm having so much writing this. Right now I'm feeling a lot better, thanks!

Kat - Don't worry, there will be some Lorelai and Finn-ness. It will be good!

Sara - I was actually laughing when I was writing that part. I could picture them saying it. Glad you liked it. Don't worry, the flask thing won't come out for a while.

Wickedshizit - thanks!

Jmarit17 - Don't worry I have a plan, there will be hardly any Trstan-Finn-Rory love triangle...just some shameless 'Finn getting jealous' parts. But that's always fun! Haha

Sea4Shoes - I love A Nightmare Before Christmas, Haha. It's one of my favorite movies! I didn't see Corpse bride, but I really really want to! Thanks for reviewing!

Princetongirl - Sorry your gonna have to wait for that!

Cosmopolitan - Punch Drunk Love Duo.

To the people wanted to know about the Flask, yes you will find out about the bet, just not yet. The Flask is going to play a big part in the story actually hint, hint

So I have a suggestion

Should I keep the title of this story as it is?

Or change it to 'The Flask'

Let me know!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. The Date

Title: The Date

Author: ME!

Disclaimer: Nope, sadly

A/N: OH MY GOD! Did anyone see this nights episode! It was my favorite EVER! IT WAS SO GOOD! If you didn't watch it, you have to. Break into ASP house and steal the video or whatever, although the more sensible thing to do is download it, just WATCH IT! It was amazing! I was crying at the end with Lorelai and Paul. One Last thing, for those of you who watched it and saw the next week's previews...THE NEXT EPISODE FINALLY! Oh my god, I can't believe the rumors about Luke are true...

78787878787878

Previously on The Flask

"_Would you like to go out with me?" Tristan asked, interrupting her._

78787878787878

"Um..."

"Sorry that was sudden, but I've wanted to ask you for a while, and as you see, I actually asked and not told you!" Tristan pointed out, making Rory laugh.

"Sure. That sounds great."

"Really?" Tristan asked disbelievingly.

"Really."

"How about tomorrow night, at say, seven? I'll pick you up here."

"That sounds perfect."

"See you later" Tristan said smiling widely.

Rory smiled softly and walked into her dorm.

"Hello love." A voice came from her couch.

"Holy shit! Finn! How did you get in here!" Rory yelped.

"Well it was all apart of my devious plan. It took months plan, the national guard was called, couple favors from the President...or I just used the key you gave me. Nice Journalism skills, didn't even notice the door was unlocked." Finn said smirking.

"Bite me."

"Love to. But I think Tristan's got that covered."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked incredulously.

"What I mean is you two have gotten awfully close lately."

"Yea, well, he's nice and I'm giving him the chance I never gave him at Chilton and seeing where it goes." Rory said confidently.

"Hey, don't need to explain to me-

"I wasn't-

"- I figured this wouldn't be a 'see where it goes' thing." Finn finished.

"Why wouldn't it be!

"Well considering who he is, ya know, he doesn't do that type of thing."

"Oh and I'm guessing he doesn't make dates in advance with girls."

"No as a matter of fact he doesn't."

"Huh, that's funny, cause I have a date with him tomorrow night!" Rory yelled.

"Good for you two! I hope you'll be happy together!" Finn yelled back, storming out of her dorm.

"Damn Aussie!" Rory muttered to the empty room.

7878787878787878

'_What is wrong with me? Why did I get so upset about her dating Tristan? Because she's dating my friend. I'll have to hate him or her if this doesn't work out. It won't work out..nope it won't._' Finn reassured himself. Thinking that is the ONLY reason he would be so upset.

7878787878787878

The next night, Tristan showed up at 8:05 pm. He knows the five minute rule.

"Nice timing." Rory said opening the door and pushing her heel down in her high heeled shoes and walking out.

"Well I've had experience with this." He said smirking

"Okay that right there, is not a way to charm a girl." Rory said laughing.

"Noted. So what is a way to charm a girl, well a Gilmore girl. Besides coffee that is." He said presenting a cup of coffee."

"Duh, the next best thing...food." Rory said smiling at him and walking to the Pub for food.

78787878787878

About a half an hour later, Rory and Tristan were sitting at The Pub eating some burgers and having a couple drinks.

"This is nice." Rory said smiling at Tristan.

"I figured you didn't go for the expensive restaurants and all that."

"You figured right."

"So, this place is nice, and considering it is a close distance to Yale and serves alcohol, I think I should like it considering I'll be spending a lot of time here." Tristan laughed.

"Yea, trust me, I've spent many a night here. It's a really nice place to hang out...just watch out for the Folk Singer. She's been after us ever since we tried to see who could hit her with rolled up paper."

"Don't throw things at the folk singer..got it." He laughed.

Rory was about to say something when she heard a loud voice coming from the doorway.

Oh god...

"Rory! Tristan! What are you doing here. Didn't you have a date-thingy?" Finn asked with his arm over a petite slutty looking red head.

"Um..yea..we are kinda on it now." Tristan said obviously.

"Oh, right well, don't let me get in the way. Anyways, I should be out of here soon." Finn said winking and walking away.

"He is drunk." Tristan stated.

"He definitely is." Rory said looking over at Finn, who already had is tounge down her throat.

"Can we get out of here? I kinda lost my appetite." Rory asked Tristan.

"Sure," He said throwing down enough money for the dinner and tip, "let's go."

They were outside walking around the streets when Tristan stopped suddenly and pulled her to him.

Their lips met and they kissed softly, under the stars.

Tristan leaned back from her and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I had to do that, I've been thinking about that since yesterday."

"It's okay." Rory said smiling softly.

"You felt it too, didn't you." Tristan said, his eyes sharing his secret with her.

"Yea, I definitely did." Rory said smiling.

A/N: Hehe, I'm evil. I have this whole idea in my head and right now everyone is thinking his is a Trory... Sorry. I have a unique plan for this story, I'm just not gonna tell you yet.

One more thing, 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Araz my 100th reviewer.

Nini - Yes, Lorelai loves the Limo boys

Mr.Tre Cool - nope, it's a PDLD

Gilmorefan31 - What made you think she was gonna turn him down? Hehehe.


	5. Deceiving

Title: Deceiving

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: HELLO! I am absolutely loving my response! It's really cheering me up! I just found out that I need surgery, from my doctor on Friday, so its all very overwhelming, thank you all!

78787878787878

Previously on The Flask

_They were outside walking around the streets when Tristan stopped suddenly and pulled her to him._

_Their lips met and they kissed softly, under the stars._

_Tristan leaned back from her and smiled sheepishly._

"_Sorry, I had to do that, I've been thinking about that since yesterday."_

"_It's okay." Rory said smiling softly._

"_You felt it too, didn't you." Tristan said, his eyes sharing his secret with her._

"_Yea, I definitely did." Rory said smiling._

78787878787878

"So you agree with me that it's like kissing a sister." Tristan said laughing.

"Yea, cause you have a girly kiss." Rory teased.

"Fine, in your case a 'brother', happy now."

"Yes." Rory smiled triumphantly. Tristan smiled back and wrapped an arm around her waist, continuing walking.

"So, how long have you liked Finn?" Tristan asked knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" Rory cringed.

"Yup. But don't worry, he has absolutely no clue."

"For about a week, I just realized it." Rory said sadly.

Tristan sighed and hugged Rory.

"Everything will work out." He promised her.

7878787878787878

(A/N: Ok, now I have to stop and ask everyone, are you all sighing in relief in the outcome of that kiss? Haha)

The next day Finn was nursing a major hang over, and avoiding a red head who didn't get the hint of a one night stand.

He didn't remember much except that he had seen Tristan and Rory together on their date. He didn't know why that bothered him. It didn't. Nope, it didn't bother him that Rory and Tristan were dating. Because he and Rory were just friends. He thought of her as a sister.

Meanwhile, Rory was having some very opposite thoughts. She was telling Tristan about Finn and her's relationship, or lack there of.

"So basically, your hopelessly in love with him, but he is the most oblivious person in the world and doesn't realize." Tristan summarized after Rory had finished telling him.

"I'm not in love with him!" Rory insisted.

"Sure you're not." Tristan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not! And anyway, it just is something I have to get over. He has no interest, and it's never going to happen. He thinks of me as a sister."

"Yea, unless he has incest thoughts about his sister."

"Finn doesn't have a sister." Rory said confused.

"No, I mean, he defiantly doesn't think of you as a sister. He just doesn't know that he doesn't think of you as a sister. Understand?"

"Completely. And that's what scares me."

"It should scare you. I have an idea though."

"Okay, what?"

"How about, if we pretended to go out. It would make Finn jealous." Tristan said smiling proudly at his brilliant idea.

"But, it wouldn't make him jealous, he doesn't think of me that way!" Rory insisted.

"So, will you do it?" Tristan asked her, ignoring her last statement.

"Fine. But it's not going to work." Rory insisted one last time.

78787878787878

Rory and Tristan entered the Guys' dorm and joined the three stooges on the couch.

"Hey guys."

"Well, well, well. Don't you two look cozy." Logan said smirking.

"Yea what happened to you two, Rory's not insulting you, DuGrey. What did you do?" Colin asked.

"Haha, your so funny." Tristan drawled at Colin.

"I want coffee." Rory said suddenly, getting up and walking into the kitchen, having Logan and Finn following her, leaving and Colin and Tristan to bicker.

Rory was fixing the coffee machine when Logan finally said something.

"So, you and DuGrey." Logan stated, glancing over at Finn who seemed expressionless.

"Yup."

"Since when?"

"Well, he told me he loved me on our date and things kinda escalated from there." Rory lied smoothly.

"Wait, love?" Finn said suddenly, shocked.

"Yea..." Rory said finally turning around and looking at them.

"Wow. That's sudden."

"Not really. I mean, after what happened at Chilton and after all this time apart..it seems like everything is finally happening." Rory said, feeling a little bad for lying to them.

"Like it's going to last long." Finn mumbled, just not low enough. Rory heard him loud and clear.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked, pretending to be offended, although she was dancing on the inside.

"I said 'like it's going to last long.'" Finn said loudly.

"What the hell does that mean!" Rory asked him, while Logan slowly backed out of the room, not wanting to be around the two of them when they started arguing.

"It means that Tristan isn't exactly known for his long relationships and you, well, we all know what happened with Dean, all what was it, three times you went out." Finn said bitingly.

Slap. That was what it felt like to Rory.

"Rory.." Finn started, immediately regretting what he had said the minute the words came out of his mouth.

"No, don't...just don't." Rory said holding back tears and fleeing the apartment.

78787878787878

A/N: Angsty. Haha. Oh, a note. For people who read the Harry Potter Fics, or watch the movies, I made a Lily/James fic. I like writing them because they remind me a lot of Tristan and Rory. Anyways, please check it out and review!

Just Hidden - There's you answer. Haha and check out the bottom of this chapter about the bet. I'm planning on bringing in Lorelai in the chapter, but only during a phone conversation.

TTFN - Oh trust me, the jealousy drama is just starting...hehe

Maggymoo21 - Oh my god, your review made me laugh so hard, haha

TV Chick - That would be a waste of a perfectly hot body if he died, haha.

Jmarit17 - haha, well that tends to happen when you kiss someone.

Chelsea71490 - Nope, sorry it's a firm PDLD

Spinaround - Easy there. Haha. Jk. JUST FRIENDSHIP. DON'T WORRY! Haha

Mr. Tre Cool - It made sense to me! Haha

Soph - yummy Chocolate coffee beans, she'll be in a phone conversation in the next chapter I think.

Wickedshizit - I know! It's the quickest hour in the week! If school could go that fast...haha

Lackinglime123 - Oops, small mistake. Yes I love spoilers, the site I go to is What's yours?

Froggygrl101 - check out the bottom of this chapter.

KeitaWolf - Ew, not threesomes, don't worry. Haha. I wouldn't mind that at all either. I like this Title better too. And don't worry I wouldn't say anything major about the show!

ReeseAnn - I was cracking up that whole scene in that Episode. It was so funny!

GGluvr1987 - What do you mean about having a bad feeling about Logan? How so? It was a really good fight scene between them, I completely agree!

DangerZone1988 - Check out the bottom of this chapter.

Gilmorefan31 - Have an Advil hand you an advil haha.

Sea4Shoes - hehe well, you know what they say about assuming...haha. Glad you like it!

OKAY NOW FINALLY I HAVE A BIG NOTE!

ANOTHER POLL! Haha

Would you want either..

A. Find out about the Flask Bet soon, as in the next couple chapters.

B. Wait til longer in the story to find out, and have it build up.

Let me know!


	6. Hurt

Title: Hurt

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: You all hate me for that last chapter, don't you? Haha. Hope this one cheers you up!

78787878787878

Previously on The Flask

"_Rory.." Finn started, immediately regretting what he said the minute the words came out of his mouth._

"_No, don't...just don't." Rory said, holding back tears and fleeing the apartment._

78787878787878

Rory ran out the apartment as fast as she could. He would never know how much those words had hurt her, how could he? It wasn't the fact that he had said it about one of the biggest mistakes she had ever made, it was because it had came from him.

Rory hurried to her room, but was stopped by someone behind her.

Finn had started to go after her, but when he reached the living room he saw Tristan leaving the apartment after, and it hit him.

It was Tristan's job to go get her, not his.

He wasn't her boyfriend.

Tristan was.

He didn't want to be her boyfriend though, he loved her like a sister, right?

Right.

78787878787878

Rory stopped in the hallway and leaned against the wall, holding back tears.

"Ror." Tristan said, coming and hugging her. He led her back into her dorm, sitting on the couch wit hehr.

"What did he say?" Tristan asked.

"He just mentioned something about Dean and how we broke up three times." Rory mumbled.

"Bag boy?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, Bag Boy." Rory chuckled at his nickname.

"You broke up three times? I remember he broke up with you only once when I was at Chilton, you went back to him again?" Tristan asked unbelieving.

"Yea, my mistake, I know." Rory smirked.

"What happened the other times?"

"Well the second time was because I liked another guy and he found out. The third time was because he didn't think he belonged in my 'world' anymore." Rory said bitterly.

"Well, at least your still not together." Tristan joked.

"You're so mean."

"It's a curse."

787878787878787878

Later that night, Rory was watching TV, eating some ice cream, sulking over the fight with Finn. After a hour of watching Troy, a movie which she watched for the sole purpose of seeing Brad Pitt's body, she got up and decided she wasn't going to sit around because of him.

She got dressed and headed toward the Pub, where she knew Tristan would be tonight.

When Rory arrived, she mostly ignored Finn, having a good time drinking with her friends and 'boyfriend'.

"So, Rory, why are you going out with DuGrey agian?" Logan asked, making everyone laugh, well except Finn who forced a chuckle.

"It was my stunning good looks and charm." Tristan supplied.

"Or your modesty." Rory rolled her eyes, causing them to laugh.

"I don't know, I just wanted to try something new, I've never dated a blonde before." Rory joked.

"Well, there was that one time." Logan smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Rory.

"What time? There was no time." Rory glared playfully.

"Let's just pretend there was...how might that go?" Logan asked smirking.

"Pig."

"You love me."

"Sadly."

"Okay stop with the bantering, do I have to separate you two?" Colin asked only half serious.

"Yea, put her next to Finn, make him happy." Logan mumbled, taking a drink.

"What was that Logan? I didn't quite catch that?" Finn challenged, hearing exactly what he had said and was getting tired of it.

"I said 'sit Rory next to you and maybe it'll make you happy!" Logan said loudly.

"That's bullshit Logan! You know that the only feelings I have for Rory are platonic, I don't and never will have feelings like that for her. You know that." Finn glared, causing Logan to raise his hands in surrender.

Unknownly to Finn, during his little rant, Rory had gotten solemn and quiet, Tristan noticed and put his arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear that it's okay.

Unfortunately, Finn had just seen Tristan seemingly acting like a good boyfriend.

"So answer me this Finn." Colin asked, a evil glint in his eyes.

"What?"

"If you are fine with Rory being with Tristan, then why did you flip out like a girl yesterday?" Colin asked him, staring at him in a way that practically dared him to lie.

"Because if they break up, we'll have to chose sides." Wording it differently than he did yesterday.

Logan, Colin, and Tristan of course, knew this was a lie, while Rory and Finn it was the truth, Rory thought it was true because she didn't think he would like her ever, while Finn was swimming down the Nile.

"That's completely untrue! Dammit Finn!" Rory yelled, she stopped quickly, when she noticed she was gaining everyone's attention in the Pub, she got up and pulled Finn out of the Pub, to continue her rant.

"Rory..." Finn started.

"No don't talk. I'm dating Tristan, get over it! How can you be so self centered that you don't want me to be happy, because it may or may not wind up getting hard for you later? How can you say those things to me? How can you treat me this way?" Rory asked, tears welling up in her eyes, some escaping from her eyes.

Finn sighed, looking at Rory's eyes.

Once, not too long ago, he was the one that brought laughter and happiness into her eyes, now it was nothing but pain and sadness.

That alone was enough to kill him.

"I'm sorry Ror...I'm so sorry." Finn pleaded, stepping toward her, she didn't budge, but she didn't back away. He took another step towards her and wrapped her in a hug. At first she didn't hug him back, but after a moment she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You hurt me Finn, more than you know." She mumbled.

78787878787878

A/N: Sorry this is so short, this is more of a filler, but it had some good drama moments, right? Anyways, I'll try to update again soon, I'm havin' a bit of trouble with this story.

So, I would do shout outs but I'm deathly tired, and I had to stop writing two times because I threw up, so I'm just gonna go to bed.

Oh, I updated Fate, so please check it out and review.


	7. The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe

Title: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hey everyone, I probably won't have another update for you until Christmas Eve's Eve. Hehe. I have a quiz every day I have school this week, which is Monday through Thursday, plus two projects (which I haven't started) due, today I went to Boston at Four in the morning to pick up my brother. Everything will calm down after Christmas, I'll probably update Christmas Eve and Christmas Night.

787878787878787878

Rory and Tristan had spent more and more time together over the past couple weeks. Still keeping up the facade that they were dating from everyone, and the amount of time they spent together it was believable.

Rory was studying for finals, everyone was avoiding each other, being strung out from cramming at the last minute, which most every college student does.

Rory was living on coffee right now, more so than usual. She barely slept, just studied, studied, and then after, she studied some more. Thank god her last final was in an hour.

She was leaving her dorm to go to her final when her cell phone.

"Hello, who ever this is better make it quick because I have a final." Rory greeted.

"Ha ha, I'm done!" Tristan teased.

"Bite me."

"Where and how hard?" Came Tristan's quick response.

"I should have expected that from you."

"Yea, you should know better than that."

"I blame Yale."

"What are you doing after your final?" Tristan said, laughing and getting to the reason why he called.

"Sleep."

"Then you are getting wasted with me afterwards."

"What?"

"It's tradition. Everyone gets drunk after their finals before they go home for Christmas."

"Fine. Just us, or is everyone going to be there?"

"Define everyone."

"Logan, Finn, Colin, and Steph, plus whoever Logan and Finn are sleeping with at the moment."

"All of us will be there.Careful there, Ms. Betty Bitterson."

"Shut up."

"You love me."

"It'll never hold up in court."

"I' ve gotta go, I'm at my class."

"Have fun!" Tristan said in an annoying voice.

"Fuck you!" She told him in the same tone.

"Yes please!" Was heard before she laughed and hung up her phone.

787878787878787878

Rory walked slowly to her dorm and opened the door, taking off her jacket and dropping her purse on her desk.

She stared at her bed for a second before running and jumping in it, throwing the covers over her and burying her head in her pillows.

She was about to fall asleep when here phone went off. She screamed, frustrated, but got up and grabbed her phone.

"Die." Were her first words to the caller.

"That's not nice." Finn told her.

"I'm to tired to be nice." She said, getting back under her covers and closed her eyes while talking to him.

"Now what would Ms. Manners say."

"Ms. Manners didn't have the finals that I did, and do them on the little to no sleep."

"Finish your last final?"

"Thank god."

"I finished my last final this morning, too."

"It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Amazing. Actually, since we are all getting drunk tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go see the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. We've talked about seeing it for a while now." Finn proposed.

"Oh, I already saw it with Tristan. I could see it again, though. It was pretty good." Rory said, feeling a little guilty.

Finn was hurt, he had been looking forward to seeing that with Rory for a while. And she had gone to see it without him. With Tristan.

Not that it mattered.

"Um, sure. If you don't mind seeing it for a second time."

"Nope, not at all."

"There's one on in an hour and a half."

"Okay, that's perfect, come pick me up in an hour and that'll give me time to have a nap." Rory said yawning, already falling asleep.

"Night babe."

"Nigh' Finn." Rory whispered, turning off her phone and getting some much needed sleep.

7878787878787878

An hour later, Finn entered the dorm and was confused to why it was so quiet. Usually Paris had the TV on with C-SPAN or Rory had her music on. It was silent.

He walked into Rory's room and saw why. She was passed out on her bed, still sleeping soundly. He smiled at the sight of her.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling softly at her peaceful expression.

"Ror. Rory, it's time to get up." Finn whispered, waking her.

"Die." Rory grumbled.

"Now that's the second time you've said that to me. You're starting to make me feel unloved."

"I'm so tired, I can't help the words that are coming out of my mouth. You know I love you Finny."

"Who doesn't."

"Tired. So very tired." Rory yawned.

"So am I, but-

"Good! Then sleep!" Rory said, grabbing his arm making him lay down on the bed next to him, curling up next to him.

"Night Finny." Rory mumbled. Finn stared down at the girl laying down next to him, thinking of how much she resembled an angel.

"Night sweetie." Finn answered, closing his own eyes.

He thought her like a sister...really.

7878787878787878

A/N: I bet you all are ready to kill me. Two fillers in a row. But the next chapter is the party. Which will involve lots of alcohol...among other things. Hehe.

But at least this had some Finn/Rory parts. And I don't know about anyone else, but I happened to like the Tristan/Rory conversation. I thought it was funny.

Anyways, it's weird, I've been getting a lot less reviews than I usually get in all my stories. It's weird. Is it because of Christmas time? Or has my writing just been getting suckier? Because I think it has lately, nothing really has pleased me lately, just a chapter here an there.

Sorry, I'm not in the most Christmas-y spirit right now, I have to go to this Specialist tomorrow at the Hospital, and they're going to tell me if I have this disease that they're fairly certain that I have...it's freaking me out.

Fa la la la la, la la la la. There's my Christmas spirit! Haha.


	8. Caught

Title: Caught

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello all! I'm glad all of you are enjoying this! I know it's been forever since I last updated, I've been horrible with that lately but I have mid-terms coming up and plus I have State Assessment Testing this week, so it's all very stressful. Sadly, I won't be updating this weekend because I'm going up to Boston to stay with my bro at his apartment, I'm so excited, it'll be nice to get away from my parents for a weekend.

78787878787878

Hours later, Rory woke up and went to sit up, but found she was unable to because there was a dead weight laying across her stomach. Finn's arm.

"Finn." She said softly, turning so she was facing him. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. He had a peaceful and almost innocent look that you would never see while he was awake.

"Mornin' Love." He said huskily, opening his eyes and smiling at her. At the sound of his voice, Rory's heart went to her throat.

This is what she wanted, she wanted to be with Finn. She wanted to wake up next to him again and again, having his smile and talk to her like he was now.

"I love you Finn." She mumbled, snuggling into his embrace, not realizing what she had said, it had come so naturally.

Finn noticed though.

"What was that?" He asked, stiffening and pulling away. The feeling of him moving made Rory realize what she had said, but she had no words. How could she?

"Did you just...did...why...what?" Finn stuttered, he got up and walked out of the room quickly, leaving the dorm quickly.

Rory stared after him, wonder what the hell she had been thinking. She got up and found her phone, dialing a now familiar number.

"Hey Rory." Tristan answered.

"I'm dumb, I'm an idiot, I'm stupid I'm-

"Hey, hey, you are not any of those things, what happened? Why are you freaking out."

"I told Finn I loved him." Rory said quietly.

"What?"

"I know! We were sleeping, then we woke up and the next thing I know he's booking out of my room because I said 'I love you'! What is wrong with me? I never say I love you. I dated Dean forever and I Couldn't tell him I loved him for a long time. I just admitted that I have feelings for Finn and now I'm in love with him! Am I in love with him? How do I know?" Rory ranted a mile minute.

"Rory...you're in love with him." Tristan said simply.

"Dammit!" Rory yelled after a minute of silence, slapping her forehead. "What am I gonna do? I can't go to this party tonight. He'll be there. And I'll be there...we'll be there...together...at the same party." Rory started rambling again.

"Okay, first of all, you need to chill. Calm down, have some coffee, take some deep breaths, do something to calm yourself down. You can't think straight when you're acting like this. And secondly, you are going to the party tonight, you have to." Tristan told her rationally.

" I can't!"

"Yes you can, if you sit in your dorm all night you are going to go crazy."

"You're picking me up." Rory gave in after a minute.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Fine. See you then." She sighed.

"Bye." Rory hung up her phone and looked at her pillows, where just a few short minutes ago Finn was laying on. With that thought she screamed frustrated and fell back on her bed.

7878787878787878

An hour later Rory was rushing around her room getting ready at the last minute. In the last hour, she had changed her mind about going at least thirty times, finally deciding on going.

"Rory?" Tristan called, entering the dorm, smiling charmingly at Paris, who scowled at him.

"In here-ow" Rory yelled, having hit her head on her desk while grabbing one of her shoes.

"You okay?" He asked, walking cautiously into her room.

"You _so_ don't want to ask that right now." She glared at him.

"Okay, easy killer. Ready to go?" He asked, not getting an answer, and just followed Rory out of the dorm, smirking at Paris one last time.

A few short minutes later they were standing outside the door of Finn, Colin, and Logan's dorm.

"You ready?" Tristan asked, anxious to go in, but wouldn't if Rory really didn't want to.

"Nope." She said shortly going and opening the door, entering and quickly scanning the crowd for Finn. She didn't see him.

She grabbed Tristan's hand and led him to the bar, Tristan got them both drinks, then went back to scanning the crowd for girls.

"Tristan stop!" She yelled playfully, laughing. "You can't hook up with any girls here, we're supposed to be in love." She reminded him.

"What if no one sees me?" He asked, pouting.

"No. Because it is impossible for you to be discreet about these things."

"But.."

"Shut up, Logan and Colin are coming over." She told him, turning around to face Logan and Colin smiling.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ror, Hey Tristan...you look like someone just ran over your dog, what happened?" Rory rolled her eyes and looked over at Tristan, sure enough he was sulking.

"Evil woman." He mumbled, glaring playfully at Rory before walking away, causing Rory to start laughing.

"Explain?" Colin asked, watching Tristan leave.

"Nope. So, where's Finn?" She couldn't help asking.

"I don't know, he's been in a weird mood since he got back, do you know why?" Logan asked.

"Nope. No, why would I?" Rory asked nervously, causing Colin to look at her suspiciously.

"Right..."

"So, what happened to this party being just the six of us?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

"Well, you know how it is."

"Steph told everyone about it?"

"Oh course." Colin said.

7878787878787878

A couple hours later Rory was drinking with Stephanie, making fun of the people around them. Guys trying to get girls to go home with them while the girls attempted to look sexy...it was very entertaining.

She had yet to see Finn, she was still at the bar, not having left for the most part so she knew he was successfully avoiding him, even though she didn't really want to see him tonight.

"Something's missing from this party." Stephanie said suddenly.

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"Oh I know what it is, you and Finn chasing each other around all night over that stupid flask. What's up with that? Usually you two are attached at the hip, now he's no where to be seen."

"I don't know..." Rory said miserably, gulping the last of her drink and getting more, which Stephanie noticed.

7878787878787878

Meanwhile Finn was wandering around the party, miserable because he didn't have Rory to hang out with, was confused, and he didn't have a lot of alcohol because Rory was by the bar for the most of the night.

He was deep in thought when he saw something that threw him out of his thoughts.

Tristan. With a girl pressed up against the wall. They were making out heavily.

Finn walked over and threw Tristan off the girl and glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He yelled at Tristan. The girl ran off and disappeared into the crowd that was growing.

"Finn, there is an explanation about all of this.." Tristan started, however he didn't get to finish because Finn's fist connected with the side of Tristan's face.

"Fuck!" Tristan swore, grabbing his chin, he advanced toward Finn, but was pushed back by Colin, while Logan held back Finn.

"What the fuck is going on!" Logan yelled, trying to hold back Finn.

"He was cheating on Rory!" Finn yelled, causing to Logan and Colin stop and stare at Tristan.

"No it isn't what it..fuck...Rory!" Tristan called, knowing that if he didn't explain he was gonna get his ass kicked.

7878787878787878

A/N: So good, right? I love it. Hehe. This was my favorite chapter to write so far in this story, I have some good ideas for the upcoming chapters, it's gonna be good, I promise, hehe.


	9. I'm An Idiot

Title: I'm An Idiot

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I love, love school days when you leave early because of snow. Hehe. We got to leave fourth period due to the snow! Hehe.

Anyways here is the much awaited update!

7878787878787878

Previously on The Flask:

"He was cheating on Rory!" Finn yelled, causing Logan and Colin to stop and stare at Tristan.

"No, that isn't it...fuck...Rory!" Tristan called, knowing that if he didn't explain this he was going to get his ass kicked.

7878787878787878

Rory was staring at her drink when she heard a commotion behind her, she figured it was just some couple breaking up and ignored it, that was until she heard Tristan calling her name.

She got up and made her way through the crowd where she heard Tristan calling her. When she reached him, she saw that Tristan was being glared at by Logan, Colin, and Finn, but most of all Finn. She also noticed that he already had a darkening bruise on his chin.

"Dammit, Tristan. You couldn't even last one party." Rory smiled wryly, not mad at Tristan, she was almost expecting him to blow their cover.

"You know me Mare, always with another girl." Tristan joked nervously, looking warily at the ever growing mad guys that were glaring at him.

"Finn, Colin, Logan, back off. Tristan didn't cheat on me." Rory told them, sighing. She was hoping they would just let it go until she could explain it to them after the party. The crowd saw that there wasn't going to be a fight and had already mostly gone back to their previous activities.

"Rory, I saw him making out with that girl, there was no mistake!" Finn told her, confused.

"I'm positive that you did see him making out with a girl, but Tristan didn't technically cheat on me." Rory tried to explain.

"Did you push her into a open relationship?" Logan asked Tristan, furious at the idea of Rory in a casual relationship. (Haha!)

"No! Guys, just back off!" Rory told them, frustrated.

"No, Rory. We want an explanation about what is going on!" Finn demanded, causing Rory to glare at him.

"We? Or just you, Finn?" Rory asked bitingly.

"I think I deserve an explanation about what is going on, don't you?" Finn asked, staring meaningfully in Rory's eyes, causing her to look away, remembering what had happened just that morning.

"I don't own you shit." Rory whispered, staring back at him.

"Okay, will someone please explain what the fuck is going on!" Logan demanded, looking between two of his best friends who were glaring at each other, who usually never fought until lately.

"It's nothing." Rory said darkly, walking away.

"Nice job." Tristan said sarcastically to Finn.

"I punched you once tonight, think I'll think twice before doing again?" Finn threatened. Tristan held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I just was wondering why you are pissed off at her...weren't you the one who walked away from her today?" Tristan asked Finn, smirking at him and walking after Rory.

Finn stared after Tristan before scowling at his retreating back and taking out the Flask, downing what was left in it, before walking away to the bar, muttering under his breath.

"We've gotta go find Stephanie and find out what's going on." Logan told Colin, grabbing his arm and went to find Stephanie.

They found her getting another drink, and cornered.

"What's going on between Rory and Finn?" Logan asked her immediately, causing her to stare at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"What was with Finn punching Tristan and Rory and Finn yelling and mad at each other?" Logan summarized quickly, firing questions at Steph.

"What! Finn and punched Tristan! When did this happen?" Steph asked frantically.

"Just now, where were you?" Colin asked, Stephanie always knew what was going on before anyone else, she made it her business to know the newest gossip.

"Damn drink," She muttered, glaring at the drink in question in her hand, she had been getting a drink while everything had been happening. "I've gotta go find someone who knows whats going on." Steph said quickly, going into the crowd to find her fellow gossip-monger friends.

"Well, or last and only connection didn't know anything. Now what?" Colin asked Logan.

"We go straight to the source." Logan said, staring at Finn who was quickly downing whatever drink he could get his hands on, the bartender was looking at him warily while he refilled his glass.

"Keep 'em coming." Logan and Colin heard Finn tell the bartender while they sat down on either side of him.

"I'm an idiot." Finn told him, slurring slightly, from the amount of shots he had already consumed combined with the light drink.

"Tell us something we don't know." Logan dead panned.

"I just walked away. I was so wrapped up in my own little world that I didn't think of her. Stupid, stupid! She must think that I was disgusted or something. I'm an idiot!" Finn ranted, not making sense to Logan or Colin.

"Finn, what happened?" Colin asked again.

"She loves me." Finn mumbled before resting his forehead on the bar top.

Logan and Colin stared at each other in shock, Logan was the one to recover first and grabbed the back of Finn's hair, lifting his head.

"She said she loved you?" Wanting to confirm this, Finn nodded.

"You walked away." Logan stated again, causing Finn to nod again, Logan was still holding his head up.

"Do you love her?" Finn grimaced and shrugged his shoulders. Logan sighed and let go of Finn's hair, causing Finn to slam his forehead on the bar counter top.

"Ow."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Colin ranted, ignoring Finn and the pain he was going through, rubbing his nose.

"How do you not know something like that? You either do or you don't. Which is it?" Colin persisted.

"I. Don't. Bloody. Know." Finn said slowly.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Go to Rory and find out!" Logan told him.

Finn took a deep breath before getting up and leaving the party, knowing Logan was right and that he had to go and talk to Rory.

He only hoped that he wouldn't make things worse than they already were.

7878787878787878

Finn reluctantly knocked on Rory's door and waited nervously for someone to open the door, either Rory or Paris.

What he didn't want was Tristan answering the door.

"What do you want, Finn?" Tristan asked, opening the door.

Figures.

"I need to talk to Rory." He said in an obvious tone.

"Tristan, I need to talk to Rory." Finn said tiredly, Tristan sighed and walked out of the dorm.

"Don't fuck it up again." Tristan told him walking past Finn to go back to the party to find Logan and Colin to give Rory and Finn their privacy.

Finn walked into Rory's dorm cautiously, he felt ridicules because he had been in there more times than he could count.

"Tristan?" Rory called from her room.

"Love." Finn said quietly, standing in Rory's bedroom doorway, causing Rory to freeze at the sound of his voice.

"Finn. What are you doing here?" Rory asked uncomfortably.

"We need to talk." He told her.

"Okay." Rory said uneasily, standing in front of him, with her hands folded across her stomach, waiting. Finn took this as his cue to start talking.

"I'm sorry for just walking out like that...I was just shocked, and I didn't know what to think." Finn apologized.

"Finn, I know you're sorry, but what now?" Rory asked the question that was burning on their minds.

"I don't know, do you think we could just forget it?" Finn said it as a joke, but Rory was in no mood to take anything lightly.

"No we cannot just forget it!" Rory yelled.

"Ror.." Finn started.

"You can't just forget something like this! I'm an idiot for thinking that someone like you would actually love me." Rory ranted.

"Someone like me?" Finn asked offended.

"Yes, someone like you! Someone who gets anything they want by just charging it on their Daddy's card. You don't work for anything! When was the last time you went to class!" Rory yelled.

"Excuse me, Princess, not everyone has NO fun like you do. Ever heard of just relaxing, Rory!" Finn yelled back.

While they had been yelling at each other they had gotten closer to each other. They stood there, breathing heavily from yelling and at the same time grabbed each other, kissing with a ferocity that Rory had never experienced.

With Dean every time had been rushed and clumsy, seeming like they just wanted to get it over with so they wouldn't get caught.

She had never wanted someone. Needed someone like she did right now. She just needed Finn to fuck her, and there was no other way to put it.

And Finn was happy to oblige.

78787878787878787878

A/N: Hehehehehe. I'm so evil. But I'm also a saint for updating all my stories so well lately! Haha.

This took me a while to write and it's short, I'm sorry but it is action filled.

Please check out my other stories and leave some feedback!

Thanks!


	10. Talk About True Love, Right?

Title: Talk About True Love, Right?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Oh how nice and shiny my new laptop is! Haha I'm such a dork, I love this thing.

78787878787878787878

When Finn woke up the next morning Rory was nowhere to be found, she had left her own dorm to avoid him. He took the hint and grabbed his things and the dorm quickly.

Finn walked back to his dorm in a daze. A confused, amazed, and shocked daze.

He entered his dorm and barely registered that Colin and Logan were staring at him expectantly. He walked past them with even a glance and went into his room, he stared at his bed and moments of the previous night flashed before his eyes.

78787878787878787878

Rory didn't want to go back to her dorm. She couldn't. It wasn't that she was worried that _he_ might be there, on the contrary she knew that he wouldn't be there. It was that she didn't want to deal with the remembrance of the previous night.

Last night had been everything she had ever wanted and dreamed of. Few words were spoken except for those said in passion, they both used each other's anger and frustrations on each other. It had been the most special night she'd ever had.

That was the problem.

Finn didn't love her, that much was clear. He might not even like her for that matter and if she went back to her dorm all the memories of last night would screaming out to her.

So, here she was, walking around Yale campus with nowhere to go.

78787878787878787878

It was only a matter of time that they would see each other again, it was hard to avoid someone when you shared the same best friends.

They did prolong that fact though, for a week they managed to avoid going places with the others in fear that he or she might be there. However, neither of them would be there anyways, each to worried about the other being there. Finn and Rory had not come out and said what happened, but they all knew anyways because they knew Finn had left for Rory's dorm and had come back the night before.

Friday night Rory was reading 'Aftermath,' probably because it was the most depressing book she could find, made her depressed for the next two days when she first read it. Boy, king of his school. Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Girl changes boy. Boy gets jumped by a bunch of guys and gets brain damage. Girl hired boys to kill Boy.

Talk about true love right?

Just when it was getting to the most depressing part, Rory's cell phone rang which she was half thankful and half annoyed by.

"Hello?"

"So she does talk." Colin answered.

"Shut up."

"Nice comeback, Oh Smart One."

"Okay, hanging up right about now..."

"Wait, wait. I was wondering if you wanted to come to Pub with us?" Colin enquired.

"I don't know, Colin..."

"Oh come on! Finn and you have been successfully avoiding each other all week, he won't be here tonight. All week neither of you have come anywhere all week because your both scared of seeing each other."

"We're not avoiding each other!" Rory protested loudly.

"Right, and Logan's going to be a Priest. Just come tonight, Finn won't be there and you really need to get out. It's been way too long."

"We're not avoiding each other." She grumbled.

"You know, denial is not becoming on you."

"Bite me, Colin. Wait, never mind...don't." Rory quickly corrected herself.

"Well fine then, be that way. Are you coming or not?" Colin asked impatiently.

"Fine. I'll go." Rory agreed begrudgingly.

"Great, see you tonight." Colin said quickly, hanging up right after he finished.

"Bye to you, too." Rory said to the dial tone now humming in her ear.

Colin smirked after he hung up with Rory and motioned to Logan who was also smirking as Logan pushed himself off the wall and opened Finn's bedroom door.

"Hey Finn, how do you feel about going out tonight?" He asked.

78787878787878787878

Rory was walking to the nearest nail place with Stephanie to get a pedicure and a manicure.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" Stephanie asked as they entered the place and smiled at the person at the counter. "Hi, two manicures and pedicures." When Rory and Stephanie were sitting down, having their feet massaged, Stephanie looked at Rory expectantly.

"What?" Rory asked innocently.

"Don't 'what' me. Are you or are you not going to tell me what happened?" Stephanie repeated.

"Not."

"Rory!"

"Steph, it's not like you don't know what happened. You, Logan, and Colin gossip like school girls."

"I know, but I want the inside story, the scoop. I'm your best friend, I deserve details!" Steph complained, laughing.

"I slept with Finn, is that what you wanted to hear?" She admitted, rolling her eyes.

"Partially, what else? What was it like?"

"No, this conversation stops now."

"Please, please, with a cherry on top."

"Stephanie, no! I am not telling you how good Finn is in bed!"

"So you're saying he's good in bed?" Stephanie pried.

Rory groaned and grabbed the nearest magazine and started reading, ignoring Stephanie.

7878787878787878787878

Rory and Stephanie had left their nail appointment and Rory was currently laying on her bed watching Stephanie raid her closet.

"Okay, so explain to me why you are picking my clothes?" Rory asked curiously.

"Whatever do you mean?" Stephanie tried to ask innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. We are going to the Pub, we usually wear a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. As of this moment you are picking out the shortest skirt I own and the tightest shirt I have. What is going on?"

"Well, you know. Look, I know something happened with Finn recently, but he's your boyfriend or anything, you should be enjoying the scene, meeting guys! Come on, Rory, it's not like you two were in love or anything. Just have fun tonight." Stephanie pleaded, knowing that Finn would be there tonight and was hoping something between them would happen.

"Yeah, it's not like we were in love." Rory agreed, staring at the ceiling.

787878787878787878

A/N: I know, you all must hate me for this very short chapter but the next one will be so amazing, I PROMISE!

Hope you enjoyed this anyway!

So, did anyone else cry at the end of the Logan and Rory Season Finale? God I was crying! Haha. I can't believe Lorelai did that! Wow, I didn't think that was going to happen!

I'm planning on writing a one-shot on the last moments of the R/L part in the last episode but I figure everyone will be writing one so what do you think; should I write one now or wait til everyone else's come out and then post it after wards?

Let me know!


	11. Your Pain is Painful

Title: Your Pain, Is Painful

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Oh my god this is so exciting. I love writing his story and I miss writing. I hope to have this up shortly.

787878787878787878

"This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea," Rory chanted under her breath before walking into the Pub.

Rory wasn't stupid, she knew he was going to be there. Everyone seemed to forget that she went to Yale. The way Stephanie had dressed her up like a doll made it painfully obvious and she knew that the minute she walked over to their table she would see Finn there also.

Ah, brilliant idea. Stephanie told her she had to go the Pub, she never specified where she had to sit. Rory walked over the bar and sat down.

"Can I have a Long Island ice tea, please," She asked the bartender, who nodded and got to work making her drink.

"That's quite the drink," A guy who was sitting next to her, commented.

"Perfect for the job," She replied, not even bothering to look at the man next to her, taking a long sip of the drink in question.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Getting me good and drunk,"

The guy laughed. "I'm Matt."

Rory looked at the guy sitting next to her for the first time and studied him. He was a brunette, with emerald green eyes. He was good looking, with a slightly down to earth look. Not to mention the accent he had, English.

She always was a sucker for a guy with an accent.

"Rory," She told him, smiling. She looked over at the table that she knew they would be at for the first time. Finn was talking animatedly, gesturing wildly while everyone at the table was laughing.

It was nothing, they were friends.

"Rory, that's quite original,"

"It's actually Lorelai,"

"Lorelai, huh? Both are beautiful names," He said suavely.

"Oh please, what's next? 'Beautiful name for a beautiful girl'?" She mocked.

"You American girls sure are hard to please," He commented.

"Watch it England boy and come on, you have to admit you're laying it on pretty thick right now!"

"Alright, alright, so what should a bloke like me say to a girl like you to get her to be interested?" He asked.

"You don't have to say anything, you can buy me a drink. I'll take a seven and seven."

"One seven and seven coming up," He talked to the bartender and turned back to her.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Not really, you see...I'll tell you a secret," She told him leaning in towards him, and he leaned in a little unconsciously.

"I'm a sucker for a man with an accent," She said lightly and watched as he lips curled up into a smirk and he winked at her.

Rory laughed and leaned back, taking a sip of her drink.

"So are you from London?" She asked.

"No, I lived in a small town not horribly far from there, though."

"I'm from a small town, too. Did like growing up there?" She asked.

"Yeah, most of the people I went to high school with hated it, wanted to leave and never go back when we graduated, but I love it there. What about you, did you like growing up in a small town?"

"I loved it, I went to prep school in Hartford, I lived in Connecticut my whole life, and the kids I went to school with never really understood the whole small town charm, so I know what you mean." She explained.

"So you're a prep school girl? Did you have to wear the outfit?" He asked, his eyes twinkling devilishly.

Rory groaned and slapped his arm lightly, "What is it with you men and the infatuation with the outfit?" She asked exasperated, but still laughing.

"It's the Britney Spears video. When we were growing up and horny teenagers, us boys all fantasized about her."

"Ew, I didn't want to hear that," She crinkled her nose. He laughed at her expression.

"You said you wanted to know, don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to," He told her.

"It's in my nature. I'm studying to be a Journalist. What about you?"

"I wanna be a math teacher," He told her.

"Math, huh?" She asked.

"What did I just lose points for that one?" He asked.

"No it's just...I hate math," She admitted, and he burst out laughing. She already loved his laugh it was so carefree.

"I should have known that when you said you're studying journalism. You English majors are all the same. You all don't appreciate it,"

"What's to appreciate?" She groaned at the thought of all the hard and frustrating problems that she had to solve back at Chilton.

Matt leaned in and in a more serious tone started to explain. "It's the simplicity about it. When I look at a problem, I know that all I have to do is follow the rules, think and get the answer. It has an uncomplicated goal that life never has. That's why I love math," He explained passionately.

Rory was completely entranced. Matt almost seemed too good to be true. He was passionate about what he wanted to do, funny, down to earth and good looking. He made her laugh, which was something that she really appreciated right now.

"Alright, what's wrong with you!" Rory demanded. Matt laughed and met her eyes.

"I'm not a stupid man, I know something good when I see it," He said meaningfully and Rory found herself unable to look away from his entrancing eyes.

"Ace. Whose this?" Logan asked, glaring at the guy who was still staring at Rory. Rory broke away from Matt and looked up at Logan.

"Logan? This is Matt. Matt this is my friend Logan," She introduced warily.

"Ace?" Matt asked.

"A nickname," Logan answered with a tone that wasn't all that friendly. "I thought you said you were hanging out with us tonight?" He asked her.

"I was distracted, I never quite made it over there," She said smiling at Matt.

"Well, why don't you come join us right now?"

"Because I'm talking to Matt," She explained slowly, as if he was toddler. Wow, maybe she had drank too much too fast tonight.

"He's welcome to join us, it'll be fun" Rory knew that tone that Logan was using. It was the same one he used that day she met him when he was talking to Marty.

"Oh no..." She began to say

"It sounds like fun," Matt agreed, staring at Logan with an amused expression.

Logan smirked. "Great, it's all settled, see ya over there." Logan said before walking back to his table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invite myself. If you want I'll leave and you can go hang out with your friends. I won't leave without your number first, though." He apologized.

Rory smiled and looked over towards the direction Logan had left, and bit her lip nervously.

"It's not that, it's just, Matt...my friends aren't...nice." She managed to say. Matt laughed.

"I'm serious, I mean, they're my friends and I love them hopelessly, but that doesn't change the fact that the minute we sit down you will get glares and comments. I don't want to put you through that." She rambled.

Matt smiled and placed a finger on her lips to stop her from talking. "It was getting hard to understand what you were saying. I don't care, they're your friends, I promise to be nice," He said and still hadn't removed his finger that was lightly placed on her lips.

Rory couldn't help but to blush and couldn't help but stop her eyes from darting toward the table where every person was staring at the two of them. He seemed to understand her predicament and removed his hand.

"It's not you I'm worried about not being nice," She told him honestly.

"I've dealt with people like them my whole life, come on, give me some credit. Let's go, it seems like were being missed," He added, letting her know he had noticed the staring also. Rory laughed lightly and started to walk over to them with Matt.

Some guy bumped into her while they were walking over and Rory noticed how Matt put his hand on the small of her back to steady her, guiding her to the table with him. She looked up at him and noticed that he seemed to have done it unconsciously and couldn't help but to smile.

"Nice of you to finally join us," "Who's this?" Logan and Stephanie greeted immediately.

"Hey guys, this is Matt," Rory said slowly. She looked at them meaningfully, her eyes pleading at them to be nice. Colin, Logan, and Finn all smirked at Matt, so much for them being nice.

Rory and Matt sat down. "Matt, this is Colin, Stephanie, Logan...and Finn," Rory finished, looking at the Australian who was glaring at Matt.

"So Matt, do you go to Yale?" Logan asked him.

"Yeah, that's kinda why I'm here," He answered, smiling. The three guys' eyes narrowed when Matt leaned back in his seat and casually rested his arm behind Rory's seat.

"Well, who knows what kind of loser walks into a bar like this and pretends to be someone he's not. So, what are you studying?" Logan asked.

"Logan," Rory warned.

"It's fine," Matt whispered into her ear. Rory turned her head to look at him to ask if he was sure when there was a bang and she jumped.

Finn had slammed his drink down onto the table.

"I need a goddamn refill," He mumbled and got up, walking towards the bar. Rory watched him go with a confused expression.

"I'm studying mathematics, I want to be a teacher."

"Really? What grade? High school, junior high, elementary school?" Colin asked, firing questions.

"Jesus, guys. Stop with the questions. What is wrong with you guys?" Stephanie yelled. The two boys stared at her surprised. Rory shot a 'thank you for saving me' look towards Stephanie who smiled back.

"So Matt, where are you from. Obviously England, but which area?" Stephanie asked, smiling at him, trying to reduce the damage that Logan and Colin were obviously making.

"I'm from a small town just outside London, and visit London frequently."

"I absolutely adore London, it's one of my favorite cities in the world," Stephanie gushed.

"It certainly is special,"

"I'm gonna go see where Finn wandered off too, we all know what happens when he's left to his own devices," Logan joked before getting up and walking towards Finn who was sulking over his drink.

"Hey buddy," Logan greeted, sliding onto the seat next to Finn at the bar. Finn didn't show any signs of acknowledgment.

"What a jackass, huh?" Logan tried. Finn just shook his head.

"He looked nice. He'll be perfect for Rory. They'll start dating and fall in love before fucking each other and get married and have their two point three children in Stars Hollow, living happily ever after." Finn mumbled, shaking his head slowly.

"Well I don't know about all that, she just met him tonight and Stephanie has Rory dressed up looking pretty slutty," Logan reasoned.

"I lost her. I didn't do it right. I fucked her and then left. Just like every other piece of trash I've dated. I treated her the same way I do the others, she loved me."

"Finn, do you love her?" Logan asked him seriously, staring at Finn whose eyes had never left his glass.

"Love doesn't exist, not in our world, at least," He said after a long silence. He threw his head back and finished the last of his drink and smiled ruefully at Logan.

"Sorry for crying on your shoulder, Mate. I'm heading home, I'll see you tomorrow. Just...watch out for her, okay? She did just meet this guy," Finn got up, throwing money on the bar and walked out of the pub.

Logan walked back at the table and sat down. "Finn just left, he isn't feeling well," Logan lied, although no one believed it.

"Um, I have to...uh, I'll be right back, okay?" Rory said to Matt, who nodded and Rory got up, hurrying out of the pub.

"Finn!" She called to him. Finn turned around and walked back towards the pub.

"You should get back inside, Matt is going to wonder where you went," Finn said when he approached her.

"It's fine," She told him.

"Matt seems like a nice guy, I saw you two earlier, he really likes you, already." Finn continued.

"Finn." Rory said softly, cutting him off. Finn broke off and sighed, looking around the street.

"Give me a reason not to walk back in there." Rory said softly, looking up at him, pleading.

Finn was quiet and stared at the ground. "There is no reason. You two, I'm sure, will make a great couple. I'm happy for you. I love you, Rory. You're like a sister to me," Finn answered in a low voice, expressionless.

"That night was a mistake, I regret it. There will never be anything between the two of us. I don't love you that way," He ground out before turning away sharply and walking away quickly.

Rory was left staring after him, silent tears streaming down her face. It felt like her whole world was crashing down around her. _"That night was a mistake, I regret it"_. I was like each word was piercing her heart.

Rory took one deep breath and wiped the tears away from her face, pushing down the sobs that laid on her chest like a thousand weights. She walked back into the pub and sat back down next to Matt, who pulled her closer to him and smiled at her before continuing the conversation he was having with Stephanie.

7878787878787878787878

The End.

A/N: HAHA just kidding. I wouldn't do that. I fully plan to continue this. I just want to see if anyone thought that was really the end. Hehe. I'M SOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP!! I hope you all enjoyed this very belated chapter.

Oh, one more thing.

I have a story up at PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. I have the same PenName, Gilmoregirl7878. I promise you won't be disappointed!


	12. Mistakes

Title: Mistakes

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Wow....two years have passed. Way too long. I have no excuses really, I apologize to those who have been loyal to my stories and I just abandoned them. I'm trying, really.

78787878787878787878

The next few weeks passed by like a blur. Rory rarely saw Finn, only a couple times in passing. It worked out well because they both were avoiding each other to avoid the pain it caused.

Seeing Finn reminded her of those words he had said to her outside the pub.

"_That night was a mistake, I regret it. There will never be anything between the two of us. I don't love you that way."_

She felt something break inside her that night. The man she loved had used her and thrown her away like she was nothing. And she was nothing to him.

Rory's days were filled with school and every moment out of class she was with Matt. He was waiting for her outside her classes and there to pick her up afterwards, coffee in hand. He was nice, sweet, caring, considerate....and well, perfect.

Rory walked out of her class craving a cup of coffee like an addict a fix and sure enough, there was Matt with one, waiting for her.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted her, kissing her lightly on the lips before handing the cup of coffee over.

"Mmm, you are so heavenly," Rory spoke to her cup of coffee, staring at it lovingly.

"I'm gonna pretend that you were speaking to me, not a inanimate object," he laughed.

"Pretend away!" Matt wrapped an arm around Rory they started to walk back to the dorms.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked her. Rory shrugged. "Do you want to go out?" Rory shrugged again.

"Can you speak or are we going to start miming to each other in a second?" He joked.

"I don't care. I kinda want to stay in and watch a movie," she answered.

"I was hoping we could go out. We've been staying in a lot lately, you've been quite the homebody, not that I don't mind laying next to you, every once in while I'd like to show off my girlfriend in public."

Rory stopped herself from flinching when he said 'girlfriend'. She never remembered ever quite agreeing to be his girlfriend, he just started calling her that one day and she couldn't find any reason to protest. It seemed like the logical step. They spent all their time together and he liked her a lot so why shouldn't he be her boyfriend.

But why did it bother her so much when he used those words?

"The guys are always going to the pub, we could meet up with them tonight. They have been bugging me to go out with them lately, too." Rory consented. Matt grinned and kissed her.

"It's a date."

787878787878787878

Rory went into the pub earlier than Matt and walked over to where she knew everyone would be and saw Logan, Colin, Stephanie, and of course Finn at their usual table.

"Rory!" Stephanie yelled happily, hugging her tightly as she sat down next to her.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, smiling at everyone while catching Finn's eyes for the first time in a long time. Finn eyes were always a shining, warm chocolate color. She couldn't count the times she got lost staring at them. The eyes she met this time were dark and hard, giving away no emotion, she quickly looked away.

"Geez, Gilmore we were starting to think you'd quit Yale and became a hermit," Colin joked.

"Not all of us can go out every night, Colin." Rory shot back.

"Well, if I had Rory's fine specimen of man, I wouldn't leave my dorm either," Stephanie said. Rory smiled uncomfortably.

"We've been staying in a lot lately. So, what's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?" Rory quickly changed the subject.

"Walk to the bar and order one," Logan teased. Rory pouted and walked off to the bar and ordered the strongest drink they had. She quickly downed it and ordered another before walking back to the table. 'Liquid courage' she thought inwardly.

"So Rory....let's hear it," Stephanie demanded, leaning in expectantly. Rory looked around confused.

"Um, what?"

"How is he? Matt. I bet he's amazing in bed, oh god and that accent? That accent would drive me crazy. He looks like he'd be good in bed," Stephanie asked excitedly.

"Steph! Stop," Rory pleaded, her face heating and she avoided everyone's looks. Before anything else could be said she felt a body slid in next to hers.

"Hello everyone." Matt greeted. He got less than enthusiastic greetings from the guys, but Stephanie's eager response made up for it.

"Hey," He said softly, lightly kissing Rory. Rory blushed again and mumbled in response. She couldn't help sneaking a look at Finn and saw him watching the scene before him with indifference and boredom. She couldn't help but be disappointed by his lack of a response and hated herself for it.

"What are we drinking?" Matt asked, picking up Rory drink and wincing when he took a sip. "Babe, got a strong enough drink?" He teased.

"Wow, it's kinda sad when a guy can't handle a drink his date is having," Colin chipped in. Stephanie smacked him upside the head and glared.

"Don't worry about Colin, Matt. He has a permanent stick up his ass. It becomes endearing after a while." Stephanie apologized for him.

"So where have you two been lately?" Finn asked suddenly, making Rory tense and everyone at the table look around uneasily.

"We've been staying in and watching movies, I never really experienced watching a movie with someone making a comment every other word like Rory does," Matt answered, smiling and wrapping a arm around her.

"Well if it bothers you so much just tell me to shut up then!" Rory teased.

"I can't help it if my girlfriend looks cute mocking movies," Matt answered, smiling at her. He was unaware of the whole table freezing at his words.

"Aren't you two un-fucking-believingly cute," Finn said shortly before getting up and walking to the bar. Logan and Colin couldn't help hiding their smirks at his comment.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think he likes me," Matt joked.

"Ignore him, it's that time of month," Tristan said, sliding into Finn's recently vacated seat. "What's up man," He greeted Matt warmly. Tristan had been the only one to see Rory that past couple weeks and he had hung out with her and Matt a couple times. He liked Matt, it wasn't his fault Rory was in love with an idiotic Australian.

"Ah! Tristan, you're looking fine," Stephanie flirted and Tristan just smirked and winked back at her. "Now that you're here to protect poor Matt, if you'll excuse Rory and I we have a lot to talk about." Rory knew looked at Matt questioningly, making sure he would be able to hold his own with these guys. He smiled as Stephanie dragged her away.

"Okay, it's time to spill," Stephanie demanded.

"About what?" Rory asked.

"Everything! When did he ask you to be his girlfriend!"

"Well, he didn't really....ask. He just started calling me that one day." Stephanie sobered up a little and studied her friend a little more closely.

"And how's the sex?" She teased.

"Well...we haven't quite," Rory trailed off, blushing and looking away. It finally dawned on Stephanie. Rory was not crazy about her boyfriend. She was still hung up on Finn. Rory had never really told her about what had happened at the pub, but Logan, Tristan, and Colin gossiped like a bunch of school girls and plus you had to be blind to miss the fact Rory and Finn had been avoiding each other.

"So did you hear about Finn?" Stephanie asked slyly, watching as her suspicions were proven true as Rory's head shot up so fast she must have given herself whiplash.

"What about him?"

"Logan and Colin are really worried about him. He's been drinking a lot and screwing all kinds of girls." Stephanie watched as Rory noticeably flinched. She quickly shrugged it off and laughed.

"And how is that any different from usual?"

"It's different, Rory. He's always drunk, it's not just the usual Finn and his love for alcohol. He's self destructive. And it's pretty bad for Logan and Colin to worried."

Rory downed another drink. "Why should I care?"

Stephanie stared at her in shock. "Look, I'm not dumb, Rory. I know what been's going on, okay? And you need to remember that even before all this, he was your best friend," Stephanie scolded, getting up off her stool to leave.

Rory stared at her drink, sadly. She knew Stephanie was right. Her feelings for Finn should not override the fact that her best friend was hurting. A part of her wondered if he was acting like this because of her, but she quickly dismissed it. He had made his feelings extremely clear.

Rory got up to walk to the other side of the bar and realized that the alcohol had effected her a lot more than she first realized. Maybe it would make this conversation a little easier.

"Hey stranger," Rory said softly as she sat down next Finn at the bar.

"Hey," He responded, looking up from his drink.

There was short awkward silence as they both fought for something to say.

"What've you been up to the past couple weeks?" Rory asked, mentally slapping herself for a lack of anything better to say.

"Nothing much."

"That's not what I heard." This caught his attention and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh really and what's that?"

"That you've been drinking a lot and been sleeping around with a lot of girls." Rory stated.

Finn smirked and looked her in the eyes for the first time. "Jealous?"

Rory sighed and looked at him sadly. "Finn what's going on with you? I'm worried."

"You don't need to worry about me. Why do you even care anyways?" He asked, staring at her.

"I don't think it was ever a question of whether or not _I _cared for _you._"

"Oh, but it was for me?"

"You made your feelings quite clear to me. And I made mine."

"And what do you call sleeping together?" Finn asked.

"A mistake," Rory said quickly. Finn smirked and pulled her off her stool and lead her to a secluded corner, pushing her up against the wall. Rory wanted to push him away, but the alcohol and the close proximity to Finn was making her body hum and she couldn't think straight.

"A mistake?" Finn chuckled, bringing his face close to hers. He didn't know why he was doing this. He just knew that he couldn't help himself. "Funny, that wasn't one of the things you said when I made you scream that night."

Rory winced and looked away from him. It finally dawned on her and she looked at Finn before pushing him away firmly. "You're drunk," she stated. "You wouldn't say these things if you weren't." She said more to herself to him.

"Yes, I loved you Finn. Maybe a part of me still does, I don't know. But I gave you a chance, you're the one who told me that you didn't like me that way, so I moved on! You can't do this, you can't mess with me like this, either you think of me as a friend or you don't, there is no in between! So I'm trying to be a friend, you're not the Finn who's my best friend and I don't know why you're acting like this and it worries me." Rory paused, looking at him as he avoided her eyes and stared out blankly at the pub.

"I'm going back to my boyfriend, Finn. When you're ready to talk, I'm here. I'm always here for you, okay?" Rory promised, looking at him for a moment before walking over to Matt.

Finn watched her go, before going back to his spot at the bar and resuming drinking. Shortly after a redhead wearing next to nothing was whispering in his ear and running her hand down his thigh.

This is where he belonged, he thought to himself. This was him. Rory didn't know what she was talking about, he was fine.

Except he knew he wasn't and that thought seemed to get more and more obvious as he stared at the girl in front of him. He felt nothing towards her as opposed to the millions of emotions Rory made him feel. Barely realizing he was doing it, he pushed the redhead away, she glared at him and walked haughtily away.

Thoughts of that night he spent with Rory came flashing back. He had never experienced anything like that and he had been with his fair share of women. He realized he would never think of Rory in a friendly way again. He was tired of the redheads and the alcohol. He missed Rory and he missed the way he felt when she was around.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but he struggled to find a reason against dating Rory, none came to mind. What was he running from?

Finn got up quickly and walked outside. He needed fresh air.

787878787878787878787878

Rory walked back to the table and leaned down next to Matt.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked, smiling at him. He nodded and they said goodnight to everyone.

"You okay, Ace?" Logan asked, worried. Rory just flashed a smile at him over her shoulder. A smile that was so obviously fake to everyone.

Rory took one last glance at the bar and saw a redhead practically on top of Finn, she turned away from him and leaned into Matt.

Shortly after they were at her dorm room.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little....off tonight?" Matt asked.

Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I had a few things on my mind, tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night?" She asked, leading them towards her bedroom.

"Are you sure?" He asked like the perfect boyfriend he was. Rory nodded and kissed him again, shutting her bedroom door behind them.

Rory kissed him as his hands wandered along her body. Rory couldn't seem to silence the million thoughts running through her head. She kissed him deeply, trying to feel that dizziness, that lightheadedness she felt when ever Finn so much as touched her.

But as Matt laid her down on the bed, that feeling never came.

78787878787878787878787878

That night Rory laid in Matt's arms. He was asleep, but she couldn't get her eyes to close. This night should have been the most romantic night she'd had, but it had failed miserably.

When she stared at him as he kissed her and took off her clothes, she felt nothing. When she closed her eyes, memories of the night she spent with Finn flashed before her lids. Finally, she just closed her eyes and Matt's touches became Finn's and she found herself biting her lip to stop herself from moaning Finn's name.

She jumped at the sound of someone pounding on her door. She groaned and slipped out of Matt's grasp and slipped on his t shirt, the closest thing she grabbed. She crept silently out of her bedroom and went to open her door, not even bothering to check to see who it was.

Finn was leaning against her doorway and froze when he saw Rory open the door wearing nothing but a man's t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

787878787878787878787878

A/N: HEHE. Cliffhangers are so much fun. Wow, my first chapter in two years. I can't believe it. I want to apologize for the delay one more time. I'm a horrible person. I hope you can forgive. For those who read my other stories I WILL be updating those also. I plan to update and finish them all even if it kills me!!

Thank you all and please let me know what you think!


End file.
